


Bittersweet Reconnection

by GuileandGall



Series: The Fifth [5]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Love Confessions, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: After freeing Shaundi from her simulation, Cinq is frantic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill a prompt for a reunion kiss from the Sweet Affectionate Moments meme, sent in by TwistedSinews.

Cinq’s footfalls echoed off the metal as he sprinted from the front of the ship to the back. He yanked one of the alien rifles out of the cradle of the armory rack, barely slowing down. Not waiting for Kinzie’s clearance, his fist slammed down on the huge red button to open the bay. His heart hammered against his ribcage, eyes scanning the landscape for any sign of moment.

“Boss, you might need—” Kinzie’s voice rang through the cavernous space.

Before her sentence finished, he had raised the gun toward a movement he noticed out of the corner of his eye. “I see her. … Shit!” He fired on the pack of Zin giving chase. “Run!” he yelled, glancing at her for a moment before returning his attention to her pursuers.

He covered her escape, until his gun overheated. “Piece of shit,” he grumbled, shaking his hands.

The sound of fire from his left doused him in relief.

Giving Keith a quick nod, Cinq darted to the edge of the door, waving her toward them in a huge gesture. “Come on. I got you.”

Shaundi seemed to be running at full bore, if the situation hadn’t been so dire he might have taken a moment to admire her nude _Baywatch_ stride.

When the ship jerked closer, he dropped to the deck and reached out for her. Losing sight of Shaundi, he held his hands out and open, waiting, stretching farther with every second. _Where is she? I should have felt something by now_. He inched farther down the deck to try and peek beyond the door. At the sensation of her hand clamping around his wrist, his hands reacted in kind. The relief of her touch washed over him, but the shouts of the Zin and the sizzling shots from various weapons against the hull revived the feeling of desperation coursing through him.

“I’ve got her. I’ve got her. Get us out of here.”

The ship turned slowly. As it did, the boss pulled her up. Then the ship shuddered slightly as the guns fired.

Shaundi’s breathing rang in his ears as he embraced her tightly. It was the sweetest sound he could have imagined. Her arms wrapped around him, gooey hands cradling his clean-shaven head. He could have sworn he felt her shiver and quake, so he just held her tighter.

Keith touched Cinq’s shoulder, speaking quietly. “We need to close the door.”

The boss nodded and picked her up. He refused to let her go and carried her deeper into the bay. Finally, setting her on her feet again, Cinq pulled away, only just enough to kiss her. Everything in that moment revolved around her.

“I’ve never been so glad to see you in my life,” Shaundi breathed, pressing her forehead against his.

“I love you,” Cinq breathed, staring her in the face.

Her warm brown eyes widened for a beat before the corners crinkled just slightly with a smile. She kissed him again, then pulled away, still holding his face in her gooey hands. “Took you long enough.”

“You know I’d do anything for you.”

“Yeah,” she agreed with a long slow blink. “Still, it’s nice to hear.”

Cinq squeezed her tight, making her chuckle softly. “Something less nice? You’re kinda gooey, and smell a little funny, too.”

Shaundi smiled and jabbed him in the ribs. “Maybe you should show me where the shower is.”

“Need someone to scrub your back?”

“Always.”

With a sage nod and a smirk, Cinq ducked for a moment and draped her over his shoulder. She chirped at him. After getting her bearings, Shaundi swatted his rear. He returned the action on the way to the stairs; his hand peeling off her flesh with a sticky, tearing sound.

“So hot!” he teased jovially, as his body released some of the tension it carried moments earlier.


End file.
